<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Jyu22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370571">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22'>Jyu22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>現背/私設有/都是幻想<br/>五期會員禮PB</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>拜託摸著良心 年紀不到不要點<br/>我不想殘害幼苗（）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他們像平常一樣，若無其事進門再上鎖。</p><p> </p><p>然而在連眼神交換都沒有，便被重重推倒摔進床鋪時，連點喘息空間都不給，便被欺身壓制時，劉基賢就知道他心情不太好，很不好，極度惡劣。</p><p> </p><p>李玟赫雙腳跨在他身體兩側跪著，一把脫了上衣、解開褲頭，又伸手要去掀劉基賢的衣服，身下的人卻用肩胛骨死死抵著床不讓他扯掉，下巴微抬只差沒雙手抱胸。要不是時機點不對，劉基賢很想嘲笑一下他，原來一向隨心所欲的李玟赫踢到鐵板時，也會露出如此僵硬的表情。</p><p> </p><p>趁著他憋屈的空檔，劉基賢按著他的肩膀翻身抬腿跨上，然後自顧自地把鬆垮垮的連帽衫拉起扔在一旁。李玟赫看著這樣的他產生的第一個想法是，幸好劉基賢沒有爬下床撿衣服摺好再爬回來。</p><p> </p><p>不過騎在自己身上，還有意無意前後蹭動也沒好多少，劉基賢的勝負欲到了床上還是一樣惹人厭，所以李玟赫伸手狠狠捏住眼前一片白皙光滑的肌膚上兩顆嫣紅突起，滿意的聽見一聲壓抑的悶哼，劉基賢又要把自己嘴唇咬破。</p><p> </p><p>沒多久後，李玟赫再度推著身上人的腰和屁股把他翻過去，手指不是摩娑，而是一路或揉或捏的往下，讓劉基賢覺得自己像一坨麵團，還是中高筋麵粉做的，否則不能解釋李玟赫的手勁為什麼要這麼大，他摸過的地方沒多久就泛起紅印，像漫天飛舞的櫻花花瓣。</p><p> </p><p>猛然把手指插入導致了隱忍的低嘶和瞬間僵直的身軀，李玟赫頓時有些心虛，這樣對他是有點過分了。放輕力道緩慢抽動的同時，他卻發現劉基賢撇過頭，表情活像是「就算得到了他的身體，也得不到他的心」，對不是他的另一個人一心一意的那種，忠貞不二的角色。</p><p> </p><p>這算什麼，明明一直都是你情我願。</p><p> </p><p>「看我。」</p><p> </p><p>李玟赫掐著他的下巴說道，語氣和舉止很強硬，眼神和表情卻好委屈，劉基賢一瞬間產生了現下似乎是自己辜負他的錯覺，那句潛台詞瀰漫在空氣裡飄進鼻腔，扼住他的喉嚨不准他呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>不要看別人，看我。</p><p> </p><p>劉基賢把兩隻手攬上他的脖頸，頂腮瞪著不自覺又儼然被拋棄的小狗的那人。</p><p> </p><p>這算什麼，好像只有他會生氣一樣，李玟赫每次都惡人先告狀。</p><p> </p><p>他還沒跟他計較今天這種糟糕又草率的前戲呢，少了一貫黏黏膩膩的一連串親吻是種秩序破壞，劉基賢無法容忍。</p><p> </p><p>他更無法忍受用手環住李玟赫的這種動作還有其他人能做，白天拍攝時甚至還笑靨如花－－什麼小太陽，爆炸算了。</p><p> </p><p>「不要讓其他人抱你。」</p><p> </p><p>李玟赫沒有回答，只是速度不一致的眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>蔡亨源早在他們氣氛曖昧不明時就察覺到端倪，所以在兩人向團員公開時，他只是摸摸鼻子說了句恭喜啊，便打著哈欠回房間睡回籠覺。早該在一起了，每天看他們在那邊推拉就煩躁。</p><p> </p><p>棚內的工作人員都各自忙著手頭事，還沒輪到拍攝順序的人就在一旁待機。深藍色繞過淺藍色，而劉基賢身上的粉紅色——說是腥風血雨有點噁心——是山雨欲來風滿樓的顏色。</p><p> </p><p>蔡亨源打從一開始，就想盡可能地避免被牽扯進任何麻煩事。然而和倚在牆邊一臉漠然的劉基賢對上視線的瞬間，他發現渾水是自己往他身上潑，不想淌也不行。</p><p> </p><p>「等下背我。」</p><p> </p><p>劉基賢那種簡短直接的命令句真的，很煩。</p><p> </p><p>「他不會有意見嗎？」<br/>
「不管怎樣都會，沒什麼差。」</p><p> </p><p>蔡亨源只好在心中為自己畫了個十字。工作，是工作，劉基賢只是敬業，不是把他拿來當報復工具；李玟赫也很敬業，不會因此用殺人視線把多年友人盯穿……不，他肯定會，那可是李玟赫。更別提劉基賢，他就是存心害他。</p><p> </p><p>於是當他背上駝著重量，前方承受著灼熱，蔡亨源臉上掛著敬業偶像表情，滿腦子都是如何秋後算帳。</p><p> </p><p>去他媽的情侶。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>「不要讓其他人抱你。」</p><p> </p><p>遲遲沒等到李玟赫的反應，於是劉基賢又重複一遍，雙腿勾上他的腰把人往自己身上壓，伸著脖子就要往李玟赫嘴唇上咬，但還沒咬成就被含住唇瓣吸。</p><p> </p><p>閉上眼遞出舌頭回應時他想著，這樣才對，這樣才是李玟赫，這樣才是李玟赫和他做愛的SOP。綿長火熱的吻等於發情的李玟赫，等於他們。</p><p> </p><p>他們再度親到缺氧退開、牽出銀絲，而李玟赫從旁邊抽屜拿出保險套。跟第一和第二次接吻的空檔，熟門熟路地拿出潤滑劑那時一樣，劉基賢永遠都不會向李玟赫描述他手上沾滿液體往自己身下探的樣子，或是咬著包裝迅速撕開的樣子，有多性感。</p><p> </p><p>他不想把他捧上天，天知道李玟赫會揪著這件事講多久，想想就頭痛。</p><p> </p><p>被挺進時劉基賢忍不住抬眼看向天花板，視線模糊不清，感覺有點像點了散瞳劑，隨即立刻又被抓著聚焦對視。李玟赫沒有作聲，但表情大大寫著「看我」兩個字。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，那就看他一改平時毛毛躁躁的樣子認真動作，汗水從太陽穴滲出，沿著俊俏的臉蛋一路滑到頷邊，再滴下來落在自己身上——李玟赫長得是真精緻，這點無可否認，只是他在這種時候依舊不會說。</p><p> </p><p>「那你也不要讓其他人背。」劉基賢還沈浸在方才埋頭苦幹的李玟赫當中，冷不防地挨了這麼一句。他在心中嘆了口氣，奢望李玟赫安靜簡直是痴心妄想。</p><p> </p><p>「你背得動我嗎？」不嘲諷就不是他們的相處模式了，這點在他們的關係改變前後，都不會改變。</p><p> </p><p>印象中自己背他的次數意外的多。很久很久以前的電台，或是很久以前的MV拍攝，劉基賢都要懷疑他是不是這樣被壓矮的，雖然早就過了長高的年紀。</p><p> </p><p>李玟赫被挑釁了也不回嘴，使劉基賢腦中的警鈴嗡嗡作響——果然，他被抱起來了，李玟赫摟著他的背和腰起身下床，手滑到他的大腿上蓋住臀辦，一下一下往上頂弄。</p><p> </p><p>劉基賢喉頭一哽，什麼聲音都發不出來，只能攀在他的肩膀上，幾近過呼吸症發作似地喘氣。太過了，上一秒才覺得自己要被撞飛，下一秒就因為地心引力重重落下。</p><p> </p><p>「抱得動你的話，背應該也沒問題吧？」李玟赫靠在他耳邊低語，濕熱的舌頭覆上他的耳垂時，劉基賢聽見他喚了聲，寶貝。</p><p> </p><p>原本只是想看他因為過於肉麻而皺眉皺鼻子的表情，李玟赫沒想到劉基賢的身體反應會這麼大，讓他發出一聲舒暢的嘆息，十指幾乎要掐進肉裡。他側過頭用鼻樑劃過劉基賢的臉頰，拉開距離佯裝訝異的說：「這麼喜歡？」</p><p> </p><p>含著眼淚瞪他的樣子不像威脅更像在調情，李玟赫想著，劉基賢真的好矛盾，明明就很討厭他這樣，又無法控制的喜歡，生理和心理都是。於是他骨子裡的壞念頭徹底甦醒了，用悶熱黏稠的語氣對著劉基賢吐出一句句甜言蜜語，例如他多喜歡現在的體位，因為劉基賢只能像無尾熊一樣緊緊掛在他身上。</p><p> </p><p>他們的情愛是平日唇槍舌戰的升級版，但李玟赫的言行舉止有時是幼稚小學生的喜歡你就是要欺負你，有時是市井無賴的輕薄調戲，而劉基賢的反應一如既往：他總是又羞又惱，帶著氣音罵咧咧地讓他閉嘴。</p><p> </p><p>「基賢尼，玟赫想要啵啵。」</p><p> </p><p>當然還有這種死皮賴臉的要求，眼前的人噘著嘴唇一臉天真爛漫人畜無害，下半身挺動的頻率卻如暴風驟雨。劉基賢欲哭無淚，原本想講「啊西你不要撒嬌」，最後發出來的只剩頭一個字，還像壞掉的錄音機斷斷續續不停重複。</p><p> </p><p>「啊、啊、啊——」</p><p> </p><p>結果李玟赫硬是把自己的臉頰湊到他面前親了一口，轉頭把唇瓣擦上劉基賢的，又游移在他的五官，留下一個個細膩的吻。</p><p> </p><p>「基賢、基賢……」</p><p> </p><p>一邊呢喃細語，一邊把人抵在牆上，李玟赫忽然想起幾個小時前，劉基賢也是靠在牆上，用了無生氣的眼神配上滿不在乎的表情盯著拍攝中的他，卻在輪到他本人拍攝時擺出再燦爛不過的笑容，招牌勝利手勢被包裹在粉色連帽衫裡頭。劉基賢一向知道自己什麼樣子最可愛、什麼樣子最讓粉絲心動，他的營業融合了真心去做。但身邊搭檔不是他的時候，對李玟赫來說就是地獄業火般無窮無盡的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>「基賢尼，你是我的……劉基賢是我的……」</p><p> </p><p>李玟赫是有話就會說、有情緒就會顯現出來的性格，但偶爾會透過一種既直接又彎彎繞繞的矛盾方式來表達。</p><p> </p><p>你是我的，所以不要和別人那麼好。<br/>
你是我的，所以不要對著別人笑得那麼溫柔。</p><p> </p><p>你是我的，但是我們是偶像。<br/>
你是我的，但是我不能光明正大的說。</p><p> </p><p>你是我的。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯、嗯……」</p><p> </p><p>劉基賢不受控地扯著他的頭髮，蕩開來的表情意亂情迷，一聲聲帶著鼻音的的輕哼和李玟赫的獨佔宣言交織在一起，是控制不住的呻吟，抑或熱情的回應。</p><p> </p><p>「基賢，說話，你看起來要暈過去了。」讓他啞口無言的罪魁禍首像狗一樣蹭了蹭劉基賢。</p><p> </p><p>「回、回床上……牆壁很冰……」</p><p> </p><p>啊，原來是這個。總算恍然大悟的李玟赫像是對待陶瓷娃娃一樣，小心翼翼地把他抱回柔軟的床鋪，再把人翻過去擺成跪趴的姿勢，臉埋在枕頭裡的劉基賢含糊不清的問他，你幹什麼。</p><p> </p><p>「不是說牆壁很冰嘛，我想抱著你的背。」李玟赫撫摸他的肩頰骨，他要親手描繪劉基賢背脊的形狀。他的基賢尼像很多動物，例如鯊魚，例如狐狸，但是順著背一路摸下去就軟成一攤泥的時候最像倉鼠。</p><p> </p><p>重新托著他的腰把那柔軟的身軀架好後，李玟赫正打算再次進入，掙扎著回頭看他的劉基賢頓時轉移了他的注意力。人們說他倆是靈魂搭檔，僅僅是一個眼神就能心領神會，劉基賢此刻的意思再赤裸不過。</p><p> </p><p>為了以防萬一，李玟赫還是壓著興奮到顫抖的心情試探性地問了一句：「真的要嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>雖然不是沒有過，但他仍然不敢對潔癖如劉基賢在情事中偶爾提出的破格性要求妄下定論。李玟赫覺得自己像走鋼絲的人，愛著劉基賢的每分每秒都是命懸一線，因為大膽是踏出步伐必備的因素，他擅長在高空繩索上勇往直前，卻也不得不戰戰兢兢戒慎戒恐，成敗僅在一瞬間。看準粉絲視線死角偷偷牽手也好，有意無意地暗示兩人的相似之處也好，他們不是偷情，卻是需要遮遮掩掩的關係。</p><p> </p><p>有時感性會試圖凌駕於理性之上，但是劉基賢本身即是理性的具象化個體。他是易燃的柴火，也是冷不防淋下的冷水，同時扮演著李玟赫的油門和煞車。</p><p> </p><p>問題來了：若是理性不再理性呢？</p><p> </p><p>「快點。」劉基賢的聲音沒有往常清亮，被托著拋起來又落下時憋得有點沉悶，濃濃的鼻音使他帶著一股慵懶的魅力。</p><p> </p><p>李玟赫三兩下除去了保險套，揉了幾下被他握出反向的兩個巴掌印的部位，再度掰開挺入。</p><p> </p><p>理性不再理性的時候，就放縱一回吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>溫熱的喘息夾雜著一聲又一聲呼喚，愛人的佔有慾很強，但劉基賢的也不容小覷，或許還略勝一籌，只是不會也不擅長表現出來。</p><p> </p><p>他喜歡他背上李玟赫的體溫、喜歡李玟赫用大手捧起他的胸覆蓋搓揉、喜歡李玟赫落在他全身上下甚至是私密處情色的親吻、喜歡李玟赫在他身後撞擊自己的力道、喜歡李玟赫低啞的嗓音繞在他耳邊轉、喜歡李玟赫看著他似乎能擠出蜜的眼神，還有像蝴蝶振翅一樣一眨一眨的眼睫毛。</p><p> </p><p>「基賢，你知道為什麼我兩隻眼睛眨的速度不一樣嗎？」李玟赫曾經這麼問過他。</p><p> </p><p>「因為有一隻是相機鏡頭，眨的時候就是按下快門。所以說，你其實不是最會拍照的啊，下次再拋下我自己辦攝影展試試。」</p><p> </p><p>真會胡說八道——明明就以他為榮。</p><p> </p><p>劉基賢飄到外太空的思緒在背後的人抱住他的力度提升到另一個層次時被拉了回來，縱使呼吸開始變得急促，李玟赫還在持續不懈地喊著他的名字，喊著劉基賢是他的。</p><p> </p><p>工作中的劉基賢會主動分出大部分的自己交給歌曲、舞蹈、隊友、和粉絲。但夜色是他們的保護罩，直至黎明到來之前，劉基賢都是他的，只是他的，反之亦同。</p><p> </p><p>他們是擁抱的那方，也都是被擁抱的那方。</p><p> </p><p>抱著他高潮的瞬間，李玟赫突然有些懊惱，他不該把劉基賢翻過去後入的：這樣就不能用眼睛喀嚓喀嚓，捕捉劉基賢失神恍惚的神態，見證他最脆弱也最柔軟的瞬間。</p><p> </p><p>他精神渙散的癱在床上，直到身下的劉基賢掙扎著想支起身子，卻又因為力氣盡失而忿然放棄。</p><p> </p><p>「你回神了吧，起來，重死了。」</p><p> </p><p>被點名的李玟赫挽著他倒向一旁，伸出一隻手蓋在劉基賢的手背上，鑽著縫隙扣進去，十指交疊的畫面很美，彷彿天造地設。</p><p> </p><p>「以後也不要讓其他人跟你牽手哦。」<br/>
「演唱會最後謝幕的時候怎麼辦。」<br/>
「你是主唱嘛，要隨時抓好麥克風。」</p><p> </p><p>劉基賢啞然失笑，李玟赫始終都是那麼荒謬。</p><p> </p><p>他的李玟赫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>